encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Slowhand
|Recorded= |Studio=Olympic Studios |Genre=Rock |Length= |Label=RSO |Producer=Glyn Johns |Last album=''No Reason to Cry'' (1976) |This album=''Slowhand'' (1977) |Next album=''Backless'' (1978) |Misc= }} Slowhand is a 1977 album by Eric Clapton. Released on 25 November by RSO Records, and titled after Clapton's nickname, it is one of his commercially and critically most successful studio albums. Slowhand produced the two hit singles "Lay Down Sally" and "Wonderful Tonight", reached various international music charts and was honored with numerous awards and recording certifications. In 2012, a deluxe edition was released to celebrate the album's 35th anniversary. Recording Clapton wanted to work with record producer Glyn Johns, because he thought Johns produced great work with famous groups like The Rolling Stones and Eagles and understood how to work with both British and American musicians. While in the studio with Johns, Clapton noted that the A-list producer was very disciplined and disliked jamming, because it would kill important recording time. Although Clapton and his band were either drunk or stoned nearly all the time when recording, Johns liked Clapton's work and brought out the best in every musician, according to Clapton. Title and artwork The album was titled after Clapton's nickname, which was given to him by Giorgio Gomelsky. In his 2007 autobiography, Clapton recalled that the name "Slowhand" seemed to be hanging on to his real name, because it seemed to be well received by both his American friends and fans who think of the Wild West when hearing the nickname. The album's artwork was done by Clapton himself with the help of Pattie Boyd and Dave Stewart, credited as "El & Nell Ink". Besides choosing various photos for the inner side of the gramophone record packaging are two pictures, Clapton notes, which have deeper importance to him: one picture, in which he kisses Boyd and another photograph showing a demolished Ferrari 365 GT4 BB, which Clapton bought after seeing George Harrison turning up with the same model at his Hurtwood Edge Estate. The car, which had been involved with Clapton in a car accident after the British recording artist finished touring in Australia, nearly killed him. Release and reception |rev2 = Chicago Tribune |rev2Score = |rev3 = Christgau's Record Guide |rev3Score = C+ |rev4 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music |rev4Score = |rev5 = The Great Rock Discography |rev5Score = 7/10 |rev6 = MusicHound |rev6Score = 3.5/5 |rev7=''Q'' |rev7score= |rev8=''The Rolling Stone Album Guide'' |rev8score= }} Slowhand was released on 25 November 1977 by RSO Records. In a contemporary review for Rolling Stone, John Swenson found Clapton's playing more subtle than before but his songs sobering and interesting psychologically, especially "Next Time You See Her", as they showed him "in touch with the horrible moral power and long-suffering self-righteousness that is the essence of the blues". Robert Christgau was less enthusiastic, lamenting how most of the record's best guitar solos were played by George Terry and feeling Clapton had regressed as a singer, "sounding like he's blown his voice. Doing what, I wonder." In a retrospective review for AllMusic, Stephen Thomas Erlewine wrote that the confident, virtuosic quality in the band's playing and the diversity of the songwriting made Slowhand "rank with 461 Ocean Boulevard as Eric Clapton's best albums". Yahoo! Music's Dave DiMartino said the record was full of hits and "tasteful" music. In 2003, Slowhand was ranked number 325 on Rolling Stone s list of The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time. Censure in Argentina The rock song "Cocaine" was censored and removed from the Argentinian edition of the album in late 1977. The military government of the time claimed that the song Clapton recorded was harmful to young people and inviting them to get high. The ban was finally lifted in 1984. Clapton later said that it is useless to intentionally write an anti-drug song like "Cocaine" and hope that people grasp the meaning. After several years, Clapton began including the phrase 'that dirty cocaine' in live performances to highlight the anti-drug message of the song. In addition, Clapton donated much of their funds to Crossroads Centre, a center that helps drug addicts kick their habit and rehabilitate themselves. Deluxe Edition In November 2012, a remastered two-compact-disc 35th anniversary deluxe edition of Slowhand was released. The first disc consists of the remastered album, with additional bonus tracks and studio jam sessions. The second disc features a previously unreleased live concert, recorded in April 1977 at the Hammersmith Odeon; although the concert is of the same era as the Slowhand sessions, it was performed prior to the album's recording and release, and so does not include any of the album's tracks. Track listings ;2012 Deluxe edition Personnel *Eric Clapton – lead vocals, guitar *Jamie Oldaker – drums, percussion *Carl Radle – bass guitar *Dick Sims – keyboards *George Terry – guitar *Mel Collins – saxophone *Yvonne Elliman – harmony and backing vocals *Marcy Levy – harmony and backing vocals, duet on "The Core" ;Technical *Glyn Johns – producer, engineer *El & Nell Ink. (David Stewart, Nello) – art direction and design *Jonathan Dent – artwork *Andy Seymow – inner sleeve photo *Watal Asanuma – outer sleeve photo Chart positions Certifications 50,000|note=1990 certification|accessdate=24 January 2016}} References Category:Eric Clapton albums Category:RSO Records albums Category:1977 albums Category:Albums produced by Glyn Johns Category:Polydor Records albums Category:Albums recorded at the Hammersmith Apollo